Voices
by Android-2217
Summary: A head injury causes the Saiyan prince to gain Schizophrenia, and Goku feels it his fault. But, to their surprise, that is not the case. UPDATE: Will not be continued until further notice!
1. Occurences

Ello my beautiful readers. I know that most of you are the Truten fans but I thought that I would make the Goku/Vegeta fans happy. **To all of my _Domination_ fans I know that you are expecting an update since it has been forever. But the unfortunant thing is that the laptop that I was working with the story on has crashed and won't even turn back on for me.** I am hoping to get it on for just the slightest second to send the chapters to my e-mail account that way i at least have them... enough rambling...

Now, a brand new fic for you all to enjoy. Just as good Domination but a very differnet aspect on life. This fic relates very heavily on mental disorders and psychology. Interesting, dark and sexy it's been called. So i hope that you all enjoy and let me know what you think. This fic is on aff and with 18 chapters, already has 111 reviews! yay! Enjoy!

**Summary**: Vegeta gets skitzophrenia from drugs, alcohol, and a little accident that Goku did to him. He is put into the the Psychiatric Hospital because the mental disease has caused him to hear voices in his head. Over the 2-3 years in the Psyc ward, Goku comes to visit the now gothic Prince almost every day. The two find themselves falling in love with each other, setting their differences aside. But what is Goku going to do when he learns that Vegeta will never be cured and that he may possibly have a fatal brain tumor? A TWIST YOU NEVER SAW COMING!

**Warning:** YAOI BETWEEN GOKU AND VEGETA! Drug and Alcohol abuse, cursing, Goth Vegeta, Suicidal Saiyan. Very dark due to the depression I'm in (Camaro knows why). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DB/Z/GT. If you think I do, then you need as much help as Vegeta does in this fic. This fic was my original idea and it is no one elses. Constructive critisism is welsome. Flames will be laughed at then I will hunt you down and flame you so bad, you'll need aloe to heal it! D

This fic is dedicated to my sexy seme, NightWyvern! LUV!

_"Voices…"_

_Because of a head injury that afflicted my head, I hear these voices that want me dead.  
People think I'm crazy, people think I'm nuts, but you don't know what it's like to hear "Tear out your guts..."  
I scream and cry and curse at night, but the voices find this such a delight.  
Somebody help me, I can't stand my life, the voices are making me want to use this knife...  
Please somebody! I don't want to take my last breath, these voices are going to cause my final death..._

_--Vegeta_

It was five days until the World tournament. Sparring sessions between fighters became more serious, determination was set high, and Vegeta's ego was off the scale. He had the creepiest feeling that he was going to get paired with Goku in the fight. He was sticking to that feeling and trained almost 24/7. With every spar he had with Goku, he was always trying to get the baka pissed off, getting him to release his full power. He wanted to see the low-class loose consintration in battle, trying to find all key points to defeat him. And hell it was working.

He and Goku were sparring now in the GR, gravity set at level 900x. Both were Super Saiyan 2 and were taking a small break to catch their breath, staring almost death at each other. Goku had a glare on his face while the Prince smirked at his success at pissing the taller one off. Every kick or punch thrown at him, he dodged and didn't even bother to attack back.

"Well Kakarot, getting tired yet?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"You're not even trying Vegeta!" Goku barked back, making Vegeta's smirk widen.

"Maybe I am. Or maybe you just can't get with the program. All in all, you just suck." A middle finger was added to the statement.

Goku growled animalistically and raced towards the proud Prince, pounding his fist in his stomach, a kick on his back, and an elbow to the head.

Vegeta fell to the floor and moaned in slight pain. He got on his knees, resting his hands on his thighs, head hung and he spit out blood on the ground. "Ow… my fucking head…" he grumbled and attacked Goku with full force.

A dance of punches, kicks, and ki blasts moved throughout the GR. Sinister growls and erotic moves fueled the fire of the spar, which was slowly turning into a fight of dominance and brutality. Goku powered up greatly, angry beyond his control, flashing into Super Saiyan 3.

Vegeta stopped immediately, fear overtaking him as the angry low class came after him. The Prince turned and flew towards the door, trying to escape the enraged baka. Fate was not on his side as he had wished. His ankle was grabbed by a large hand and Goku began to swing Vegeta around in 360º circles. The Prince began to yell, trying to grab onto anything to stop. Goku swung him around faster and faster with inhuman speed in mid-air and then let go. Vegeta was flung to the concrete wall of the GR, too dizzy to try and slow himself down. He stopped suddenly as his head smashed against the concrete, a loud bone-crunching sound filling the GR.

Vegeta fell to the floor, a large spot of blood where his head hit. Goku flew up to him, still fired up from the fight, slight concern on his face. "Vegeta?" he demanded, hoping that the prince wasn't just playing games.

No response. Vegeta's face was on the floor, body limp, and it looked like he wasn't breathing. Goku moved Vegeta with his foot, still no responce. He glanced at the bloody wall, trickles of red running down from the spot. The blood that was surrounding the Prince's head leaked out all over the floor. "OMIGOD VEGETA!" He went into his normal state and rushed to Vegeta's side, lifting him in his arms.

He turned Vegeta so that he could see his face. A gasp left Goku's mouth as he saw the amount of blood that was spilled onto his face, into his mouth and nose.Vegeta opened his eyes slightly, staring at the taller Saiyan. "You're alive! I'm so sorry!" He used his shirt to wipe off the all the blood on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta sat up and held onto his head, moaning about the pain. "Kaka...rot!" he growled and stood up, staggering to the door.

"Vegeta, you need to sit down. C'mon, now." Goku touched Vegeta's arm.

"Lay off! It's already bad enough that you almost killed me!" the Prince snapped at him.

"At least let me get you a sinzu bean..." Goku trailed off, noticing a tear escaping the older Saiyan's eye. "Are you ok...?"

"No Kakarot! I just got muy skull crushed against the wall! I'm bleeding all over myself for Kami's sake! And you think I'm ok?" Vegeta yelled, then grabbed his pounding head as if his own loud voice hurt.

"Let me take you to the medical ward in Capsule Corp." Goku noticed another tear. '_It must really hurt..._' he thought.

"I just need to wash up and lay down for a few minutes. Go on home, baka. Our spar is over. I'll see you at the tournament." he walked out of the GR to Capsule Corp.

Goku watched his staggering rival barely get in the door before closing it. He began to calm down, convincing himself that Vegeta could take care of himself. He looked back into the Gravity Room, making a face at the blood on the wall and floor, and turned to go home. "Hope you're ok, Vegeta..." he whispered and flew away.

Inside, Vegeta had to crawl up the stairs to his room after washing his face. 'The woman will kill me when she sees all that blood in the sink. Especially when she sees the towel I used...' He kicked off his boots, got in the bed, and closed his eyes only to take a small nap.

He didn't wake up for 3 days...


	2. Progression

**To the reviewer who doesn't know how to wait for more info (run rabbit**): If you could just wait the slightest bit, u would come to realize that a head injury is not the real reason for Vegeta's schizophrenia. And if you actually knew a little about the mental disease, you would also know that yes, head trauma to a high extent can cause brain damage. Why the hell would I put out a fic about schizophrenia if i am going to use wrong informaiton?? Doesn't make alot of sense huh?? Wait a little while longer dumbass.

**Warning**: DRUGS IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DB/Z/GT. If you think I do, then you need as much help as Vegeta does in this fic. This fic was my original idea and it is no one elses. Constructive critisism is welsome. Flames will be laughed at then I will hunt you down and flame you so bad, you'll need aloe to heal it! D

**This fic is dedicated to:** Nightwyvren! I love u my sexy seme!!!

**_CHAPTER 2: Progression_**

The tournament came, along with the reincarnation of Buu. And being the man that he is, Goku insisted on going to Uub's village to train him and to help the starving villagers.

"Are you serious?" Vegeta yelled at the low class Saiyan. Goku was going to leave right before their fight (Vegeta's creeoy feeling came true).

"Listen Vegeta, we both knew that Buu had a reincarnation. This is my only chance. And besides, I would kick your ass anyway." A bit of cockiness came from Goku (A/N: Goku is a bit OOC for a few chapters. But don't worry! The Goku we know and love will be the same caring, pure-hearted, loving Saiyan in later chapters.).

"How dare you!" Vegeta growled and came at Goku, power raised.

Goku turned to back him off, only to see Vegeta stop and hold onto his head where his injury was. "Vegeta, I don't want to hurt you even more. You're still vulnerable with that head injury. I'm sorry." Goku raised up in the air to take off.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called and the younger Saiyan looked at him. "You'll regret the day you ever left." With that said, Vegeta flew off in a different direction.

Goku ignored the threat, like usual, and flew away with Uub, leaving his family behind again. And leaving a very angry, very hurt Vegeta too.

1 month later

"I'll make him regret it... he always leaves before we fight... let's see how he reacts to this..." Vegeta sat in the middle of his room, lights out, with a full needle in his grasp.

He rolled up his sleeve past his elbow, a maniacal look on his face, and set the sharp point of the needle on a blue vein. "I hope those villagers get so hungry that they eat him." he stabbed the needle into his arm, shooting the toxic drug into his blood stream.

A calm sigh passed his lips and he sunk to the floor in complete relaxation, the heroin taking effect. It didn't take long before his sight became blurry and his body went numb. A giggle erupted from the high Saiyan, thinking of skinny villagers going after a pig-looking Kakarot. "Oink, oink..." he giggled again and bright shapes danced around his head.

He reached up to try and catch a flying square, but every time his eyes moved, so did the 'square.' A large grin spread on his face as he stood up, watching the room spin. "Fun..." he grinned wider and spun around clumsily, stumbling onto the bed and laughing like a madman.

He stopped for a second, hearing that someone else was laughing. A slight whisper, but a laugh all the same. "Hellooooo...?" he slurred, trying not to notice the pink bunnies that were around the room. O.o'

_Hello Vegeta..._

His eyes popped open. "I knew that someone was hear!" he piped up when a voice made itself noticable.

He jumped off the bed, stepping around the 'pink bunnies' and opened the door. "C'mon in! Don't mind the bunny poo!" a crooked smile shaped out Vegeta's lips. He was acting as though someone was really coming in his door.

He closed the door and fell to the floor, crawling under his bed. He then pulled out 5 bags of cocaine, a small black box full of weed, and more syringe needles. "Whaddaya want? I gotz coke, weed, and heroin, coke..." he looked at a pink bunny that was on his thigh.

_You've been a bad Saiyan, Vegeta..._

"Really?" he slapped his own hand. "Bad Vegeta! Bad! Bad! Bad!" and then he chuckled.

_You're going to hell, Vegeta..._

"Hell is such a pretty place..." the high Prince tripped and fell on his bed again, sleep getting the best of him. He yawned.

_I'm going to make you suffer so bad until you can't stand your life anymore..._

But Vegeta didn't hear the last statement. He had fallen into dream land, along with all of the allusions that he just had.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A year passed and Vegeta's drug addiction only got worse. And to add onto his habit, alcohol became his new best friend. This did NOT make his head injury any better. With all the toxin's mixing together in his blood and traveling every second to his brain, the allusions and slight whisper of a voice were stronger. So strong, that they came to the Prince when he was sober and drugs were inmpossible to trace...

The day was rainy. Dull, muggy, grey; A day where you would just want to stay in bed. Except that was never the case with Vegeta. He was in the GR, gravity set on 975x, absent mindedly training.

He kept thinking back to that day a year ago during the tournament. Every chance the Almighty Prince had at showing off his new found skills to his rival, the baka always had an excuse to leave. Sure he had admitted that Goku was the strongest of the two; that was until heroin woke him up to the real world.

With a slight hangover from the 16 shots of whiskey he had last night, he set the gravity at 1000x Earth. "I must be stronger..." he groaned as a headache came to attention.

_What's the point of being stronger? Goku is only going to beat you again..._

The Prince stood completely still, frozen in fear. "Who's there?" he growled to the empty room.

_You don't remember me? We have so many good times when you're high or drunk..._

Vegeta spun around, trying to feel for any ki or to see anyone. 'Those words... that voice...it was like someone was whispering right in my ear!' he thought, setting the gravity back to it's normal state (0x Earth).

He stepped out of the GR, the cool rain relaxing him a bit. The headache that he had was pounding where his head injury was. He grabbed the injury, applying slight pressure to stop it. A bolt of pain shot all the through his body when he did that.

"Ugh... maybe I need a break. A shot of straight vodka should numb the pain." he walked into the Capsule Corp. mansion holding his head.

In the living room sat his family. Bulma, Trunks, and Bra were watching TV, not even acknowleging him. He was use to it, though. Only 6 more months until he was a free from marrige.

He walked into the kitchen, taking off his sweat-soaked tank and dropping it to the floor. He went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass, then he made his way to the large fridge. He opened it's stainless steel doors and pushed food out of his view. His goal; to reach the back of the fridge where he kept his sweet vodka that he added to almost every drink he had.

He grabbed the lemon flavored Grey Goose, popping the top off, and poured it into the glass. He sniffed the clear liquid, sheer bliss taking over him as his body reacted almost immediatly to the familiar scent.

He brought the glass up to his lips and then heard:

_That's rights Vegeta... drink that man-made poison..._

And then laughter, soft, delicate laughter filled his ears. "I must be going crazy..." Vegeta murmured and walked to the living room.

His family looked at him with almost regretting faces. "Do you guys hear that?" He asked them, still hearing the velvety laughter that was slowly getting louder.

"Hear what?" his eldest son asked.

"That laughter. Don't you guys hear it? It's fucking annoying." He watched them start to laugh. -.-'

"Vegeta, you're fucking annoying. Now go back to your training. We're missing our favorite show." his soon-to-be ex-wife waved him off.

He growled and chugged the straight vodka, not even making a face as he swallowed the strong alcohol. Then, making sure his wife was looking, he dropped the glass. A satisfied grin spread on his face hearing the very expensive glass shatter on the floor, and seeing the shocked look on Bulma's face.

_What a bad Saiyan..._

"Damn straight..." Vegeta agreed with the voice and went upstairs to his room to smoke a blunt.

All the while, the figure of Goku stood at the window, shaking his head in sympathy for the torn-apart family.

OoOoOoOOOoOOoOOOOOooo

Already have 18 chapters in the making so expect alot of updates!!!!!!


	3. Dreams

So, I'm glad that some of you like this. **_ To my domination fans, NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!!! Rewritten and all!_** Enjoy the 3rd chapter!

_Thank you to those that reviewed to support me for the shit that happened at aff. To those that have stuff on aff, **DO BE WARNED!!** The new moderaters and administrators have buckled down and are getting rid of ALOT of people. Like me for example. I am no longer allowed on the site and keep fighting with a moderator. But it doesn't matter. It's my battle and I'll deal with it. They don't scare me. I just wanted to warn you guys._

**Warning**: Vegeta hears the voices more clearly now! They are screaming at him! O.o Do be warned, Vegeta goes a little crazy and in his attempt to get them to shut-up, he bangs his head on the wall and he-- uh... how bout you read to find out! ;; Also, there is grusome details on Goku's so-called 'death.' Hints of rape in this chapter too. If you have a weak stomach, please skip over this chapter. To the others who are willing to take a chance, here you go!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DB/Z/GT. If you think I do, then you need as much help as Vegeta does in this fic. This fic was my original idea and it is no one elses. Constructive critisism is welcome. Flames will be laughed at then I will hunt you down and flame you so bad, you'll need aloe to heal it:

This fic is dedicated to NightWyvern! Love you!! .

**_CHAPTER 3: Dreams...  
_**Goku's POV

I've been here at Uub's village now for almost 2 years. Things are going great! Uub is getting stronger everyday, the villagers aren't starving anymore, and I finally have a chance to get away from everyone who treats me as though I'm a child. I don't miss anybody. For once, I feel like myself!

Ok that was a lie. I do miss one person; Vegeta. I tried to forget the threat he told me before I left the World Tournament:

///"Kakarot!" Vegeta called to me and I looked at him. "You'll regret the day you ever left." With that said, Vegeta flew off in a different direction.///

I tried to ignore him. I tried to forget that he always kept his word. I also tried to forget the head injury I gave him. I feel so bad for doing that to him. Just thinking of the sound his head made when he hit the wall makes me cringe. I acted as though I didn't care for one reason: fear. I was so fired up from our spar that if I suddenly wanted to help him, he would turn around and tell me what a worthless warrior I was and that I was to never help anybody I fight when they're down. They could use it as an avdantage to blow my head off. laughs I can just hear him telling me that now.

It's not like me to run off when someone is hurt. I did notice that I've been somewhat of a jackass to Vegeta. I've just gotten to the point in my life that I don't want to take crap from people anymore. What Vegeta would say to me like "Stupid baka", "Do you really have to be such a dumbass?", and "Why don't you go back to those stupid Ningens and let them step all over you, stupid fucker!" never hurt me until now. But I've finally tought myself to fight back.

Unfortunantly, it's caused some damaged towards my family and friends too...

When I saw Vegeta 8 months ago, a HUGE wave of guilt hit me. I didn't know he had started drinking... You see, I knew he had trouble with his love life and family. Him and Bulma were never that great of couple anyway. He's a Saiyan Prince who expects to be treated WAAAAY to highly above others. He has to understand that no one wants to be treated like the gum under his boots. He also needs to realize that he doesn't get everything he wants. (A/N: Oh no... I feel like I'm talking about my sister! Stupid spoiled brat... --)

Back on subject, when Vegeta let Bulma's expensive glass shatter onto the floor, I shook my head in sympathy. That only told me that they were definantly thru and now it was war between them. I hope that Bulma was willing to let Vegeta stay in the mansion until he could get a place of his own. I can stand the thought of Vegeta out on the streets. I know he's a grown man... but I still care for him...

The big thing hit me when I followed Vegeta up to his room and peeked inside the window. He crawled under his bed and pulled out what looked like a cigarette. First thing in my mind was 'He smokes!? Damn bastard! No wonder--' and then I stopped the rude thoughts. I guess drinking and alcohol were Vegeta's only way out of the lonely world. (A/N: Goku doesn't know that the 'cigarette' is actually weed.)

Maybe I should go back and check on Vegeta again. I don't want things to get worse with him. If I go check, then I know that if he is in trouble, then I can help him immediatly.

I mean... I should check on his FAMILY to make sure they are safe... heh-heh.

_Vegeta's POV_

My dream has finally come true! Kakarot is cowering in fear of my awesome power, my family now has respect for me and is bowing down in honor of there prince, world domination is mine!!

I take a drag on the weed in my hand and begin to laugh like a madman, pointing a ki blast at Kakarot's heart. He is on his knees crying out "Please Vegeta! I didn't know about how powerful you were! Spare me and I'll do whatever you want my prince! You are the stronger one!"

I laugh in his face and grab that stupid stick that he uses sometimes when he's fighting. I hit him on the head as hard as I can, breaking the wood, his blood gushing out everywhere, staining my face and clothes. He falls to the ground, yet he is not dead. I smirk evily and lick the blood that is running down my face. His crimson, metallic tasting blood brings ecstacy to me and I moan in delight and pleasure.

My eyes fill with pure-hated lust to kill my rival. I stare at the broken stick covered in blood that is in my hand and I grin wildly. Then I look towards Kakarot who is on his knees, covering his head with his hands and his ass is sticking up in the air. I growl in hatred and walk towards him. I begin to hit the stick on my open palm and grin even more. My sadistic mind has taken over me.

Once I get to Kakarot, I tear off his pants, laughing again, his blood making a pool around us. "Geta... please stop..." he barely whispers and begins to cry.

I lean over and begin to lick the blood on his neck. He shivers at my touch and I growl in his ear seductively, "How does it feel to have someone as powerful as me controling you?"

He moans and I begin to grope his cock, which immediatly erects in my hand. I finally bring back the broken stick, still massaging him right to the point where he was close to cumming. Then I forced the stick into his ass, shoving it up until he was screaming and his eyes began to bleed.

His screaming began to peirce my ears and I blew his head off with a ki blast. The screaming is still around me, getting louder and louder. I clamp my hands on my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. "What is going on!!" I try to scream but the loud screeching noise covers the sound of my voice.

Around me everything goes black and I begin to fear for my life. Was this the punishment I get for slaying Kakarot?! I'll never do it again! Just make the screaming stop!!!

I began to run, but find myself going nowhere. I AM FREAKING OUT!!! The screaming now screeches my name so loud that my ear drums burst and blood shoots out from them. MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!

I jolt upright, finding myself in my room, halfway off the bed with the sheets twisted around me. Only a dream? Praise Kami! Tears had been streaming down my face and I had hit my head on the headboard so i could smell the tiniest bit of blood coming from my skull. I sighed heavily and held onto my head, a headache beginning to form.

I got out of the bed and looked around the dark room, paranoid for some odd reason. I haven't had nightmares like that since the days of Buu. Thank Kami it was only a dream though. I laughed in relief and sighed again.

You think that I was going to let you slip away that easily? I don't think so...

I spun around, almost tripping onto the floor and gasp. "Who is that!" I demanded, but no answer.

That was until the screaming in my dream came to me in reality...

That horrible screeching noise! Why is it still hear?! I hold onto my head again, begging, pleading, CRYING for the screaming to stop. With my luck, it only got worse. The ringing in my ears began to hurt and I was in fear of my eardrums bursting like in my dream. "STOP IT JUST STOP IT!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" I scream and ran to the wall.

I held onto the plaster and began to hit my head on the wall hard, chips of paint falling onto the floor. I can feel blood seeping out of my forhead but I don't care. I still bang my head on the wall, the screaming getting softer with every hit. Finally my vision began to blur and get dark and my body became to heavy for me to balance. I take one last look at the window, swearing I saw Kakarot, and collapsed to the floor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope ya'll liked it! R&R please!


	4. Realizations

Thank you for the reviews ya'll! I have many more chapters for you. I just want some more reviews haha.

**Warning**: Hmm... let's see... Your suspence will be realized as FALSE!! Well... I guess it depends on what you thought. smacks herself for babbling I guesss the only thing is that you should be warned about is the voices come back! And whose voice does he hear this time? The one, the only...You'll find out!! Also, slight gay content between Gk/Vg!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DB/Z/GT. If you think I do, then you need as much help as Vegeta does in this fic. This fic was my original idea and it is no one elses. Constructive critisism is welcome. Flames will be laughed at then I will hunt you down and flame you so bad, you'll need aloe to heal it!

This fic is dedicated to my sexy seme, NightWyvern! LUV!

**_Chapter 4: Realizations  
_Vegeta's POV**

"Do you think he's going to be ok...?" I heard someone talking... but who was it?

Noises around me began to frighten me. I've been in battles before with life or death situations. I've had my life on the line and all I did was laugh in death's face. But nothing could bring fear into so much of my life since the times of Freiza like now.

I was hearing things in my head. I thought for a while that it was just my thoughts in my head were loud like my voice, but I was wrong... oh so wrong...

Last night when the screaming caused me to hit my head on the wall, it came to me. I was going mad!! NO one hears voices in there head like I do. Either years of beating myself up over becoming stronger has taken affect on me, or I was seriously just going mad.

"Vegeta wake up." The same voice told me.

'Please just leave me alone... I didn't do anything to deserve it...' i thought, unable to talk. Fear came to me again; not my favorite emotion to experience.

I began to rock back and forth, slight pressure on my shoulder. "N-no... leave me alone..." i manage to whisper out. The rovking stops and the pressue on my arm goes away.

"Vegeta it's me, Goku. Wake up."

Kakarot...? Now I'm hearing his damn voice in my head! Can someone just shoot me now?

**Goku's POV**

Vegeta began to stir and I smiled. He scared me to death last night! I had finally decided to check on him only to find him hitting his head on the wall of his room. I had thanked Bulma for letting her ex-husband stay in the mansion, and I immediatly rushed to Vegeta's aid. He had collapsed to the floor, blood gushing out of his head. My mind took me back to that day where I threw him against the wall.

When he collapsed, I burst threw the window and grabbed him, rushing him to the medical ward of Capsule Corp. Bulma was already awake, saying that she had heard him screaming for someone to stop it. All I could think of was that a villan or someone was doing something to him.

Unfortunantly, the doctors said that he was perfectly fine and that no one had done anything to him. They said that I should wait for him to wake up from his concussion so he can tell me what happened. I couldn't wait any longer and shook him awake.

He opened his eyes and my mouth opened wide at his expression. Stark fear was in his eyes and his lip was quivering. I tilted my head in confusion. "Geta... what happened?" I asked him, concern overcoming me for my favorite rival.

"W-were you talking to me earlier...?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Of course. I was trying to wake you up. Why?"

A relieved sigh escaped his lips. He looked down. I could tell that he was in his own world, thinking about something serious. I really hope that he isn't thinking of a mean comment to say to me. I really am concerned for him and don't need to get into a sudden pissy mood because of his smart mouth.

He then looked up at me and I swear I saw his eyes getting watery. "Geta... what happened...?" I asked, grabbing onto his hand that was shaking.

"Are we alone?" he looked around in slight panic. I nodded.

His onyx eyes burned deep into my ebony ones. "It's just you and me, Vegeta. You can tell me." I wanted him to open up to me. I wanted him to trust me, know that he is safe with me, that I will protect him from anything. I'd hold him in my arms, kiss his fear away and--where'd that come from

He opened his mouth to say something, then Bulma burst into the room. We both jumped, not expecting her at all. A small rage built in me. I wanted to hear what Vegeta had to say. Whatever it was was really bothering him. I looked at her to see sadness writen all over her face.

"Bulma? What's wrong?" I asked her, obviously it was something about Vegeta.

"The doctors and I need to see you... it's very important..." her voice sounded weak, as if she was going to cry.

I stood, looking back at Vegeta, and followed her. We walked down the white hall ways, passing medical doctors and nurses who had patients with them. We walked into a x-ray room, a small group of doctors looking at me and Bulma. "What's going on?" I demanded.

One doctor came up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Something is seriously wrong with Vegeta's brain. Take a look." They put pictures of an MRI of the brain on a black light board thing. Area's of black were signified that his brain ventricles had enlarged. Weird how I know some of this stuff. I've been in the hospital enough to have some knowledge of health stuff. I'm not as dumb as I look.

"When we rushed him to get a cat-scan, our computers picked up some odd brain activity. We took an x-ray of the brain to find these dark areas. Now they're not normal with other human brains. Mrs. Briefs told me that he is a Saiyan who might just have different brain structure. We scanned both Trunks and Bra to see if they had the same brain activities. Unfortunantly, this isn't the case. Dr. Lawrence here," a doctor dressed in a dark brown trench coat and black slacks came forward, " is a specialist in brains. He took some tests while Vegeta was 'under' and found out the problem."

It was hard for me to follow what they were saying. All I could get thru was that he had something wrong with his brain and my the tone of there voices, it was serious.

Dr. Lawrence looked at me and sighed. I feared the worst.

"Vegeta has schizophrenia..."

OoOoOOohh!!! Now we learn what our sexy Prince has!! Oo Review and you'll learn how Vegeta got the mental disease and if he may have to be 'put away.'


	5. Details

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that people like this fic! I know that i haven't updated in a while but... do forgive me... I have been working my ass off the make my "Domination" fans happy. Now that they got a nice long chapter, you guys get a chapter! I hope you enjoy. It shouldn't take long to keep updating on this considering I have all the chapters saved on the comp. I just am greedy and like reviews before I update haha. ENJOY!

**Warnings**: Someone is murdered. So that means DEATH!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT so no suing! I also do not own the KoRn song "Shoots and Ladders." That belongs to the sexy Jonathan Davis... i will own u one day... i will... (cries).

**_IMPORANT NOTE!!!!!_** **The KoRn song "Shoots and Ladders" was chosen for the end of the chapter because of the lyrics. Not that the words mean anything, but how random they are. In the mind of a schizophrenic, their thoughts are bundled together and are a bunch on nonsense. That is why it was chosen for those of you who don't get it.**

----------------------------------

_///It was hard for me to follow what they were saying. All I could get thru was that he had something wrong with his brain and by the tone of their voices, it was serious. _

Dr. Lawrence looked at me and sighed. I feared the worst.

"Vegeta has schizophrenia..."///

---------------------------------

**_Chapter 6: Details  
_Goku's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. Schizophrenia? What was that? It sounded pretty bad to me. "Dr. Lawrence, you said schizophrenia?" I asked. He nodded and sighed. "What is it?"

He looked at me as though I had just asked if we needed air to breath. I can't help not knowing diseases and stuff like that. I wasn't raised my some smart doctors or lawyers or whoever the smart kids get raised by. I grew up in the woods! At least I know what MRI's and x-rays are!

"Schizophrenia is any of several psychotic disorders characterized by distortions of reality and disturbances of thought and language and withdrawl from social contact. In short, schizophrenia is a mental illness." Dr. Lawrence told me.

A mental illness? Vegeta? This can't be happening... Vegeta would never let himself fall prey to a disease. He's stronger than that!!

"I don't understand..." I said as truthfully as I could.

Dr. Lawrence sighed again. I could tell he was getting annoyed with me. "In schizophrenia the activity of chemical messengers at certain nerve endings in the brain is unusual and this may be a clue to the causes of the disorder. This means that Vegeta has done something voluntarily to himself to have this happen. During what is sometimes referred to as 'an acute episode' the mental processes of experiencing and thinking become distorted. When severe, this can lead to intense panic, anger, depression, elation or over-activity, perhaps punctuated by periods of withdrawl."

"What do you mean by episode?" I asked him. More annoyed sighs. I'm not a moron, I'm just curious about my friend!

"Mr. Son, Vegeta is hearing voices in his head, ok?! They are causing him to slowly loose all sanity around him!" he yelled at me slightly, not wanting to put up with my stupidity.

Voices...? That's impossible... isn't it?

It was like Dr. Lawrence could read my mind. He took me by the arm and we, along with the other doctors and Bulma, and we walked down the hall towards Vegeta's room. We stopped right at the door, not wanting the proud Prince to know we were watching him.

Vegeta was standing at the window, head down and his hands were shaky. I felt a wave of worry and concern hit me like a ton of bricks. "Geta..." I whispered to myself.

"We need to do some tests to make sure that Mr. Isan is safe to leave the hospital." I jumped at Dr. Lwerence's breath at my sensitive ear. (A/N: I'm don't know what Vegeta's last name is, so I made something up! NO SUE!!)

"Safe? What could he possibly do that would cause him to be dangerous?"

"Schizophrenic Voices can make people do crazy things. Mrs. Briefs here told us that he's had a violent past. YOu never know what the schizophrenic mind can do. It could bring up horrible memories, or even ideas. We hope that we can stop the mental disease before it gets too serious."

Within minutes they had Vegeta in the operating room with a brain wave transmitter that was reading his mind. 'This isn't fair to Vegeta. He never lets anyone know his thoughts and they're reading them like a book. They are just trying to help... but I can't help but feel a tad bit intimidated at them.' I thought, sitting in a chair in the lobby.

About 2 hours passed and Dr. Lawrence came out to me. I stood immediatly. "Well?" I asked, trying not to order him around.

"His case is minor, but it is building up fast. He really has messed his brain up. He really needs to just take it easy and take some perscription medicine for about 6 months." the brain specialist handed a peice of paper to Bulma who took off towards the doors, not so much as a goodbye.

"Dr... I don't understand one thing... How DID he get the disease?" It was the only thing that I wanted to know at this point. Hopefully it's something that I can just wish away with the dragonballs.

"Schizophrenia can be caused by many things. Head trauma, drugs, alcohol, isolation--"

"Wait?! You said head trauma?" he nodded and my stomach tightened up.

_///Vegeta was flung to the concrete wall of the GR, too dizzy to try and slow himself down. He stopped suddenly as his head smashed against the concrete, a loud bone-crunching sound filling the GR.///_

I did it... I've given him Schizophrenia...

**-------------------------------------------**

**Vegeta's POV**

_**Look at what they've done to US, Vegeta... Invaded OUR thoughts, taken OUR innocence...**_

I tried not to listen to that velvet voice whispering in my ear...

_**They have stomped on OUR pride!**_

But it was sounding so... convincing...

_**They should pay. Let them know that you don't let people take advantage of you!**_

Yes... Wait!! No! Don't listen!

_**Let them know that WE can be dangerous. Make them pay!!**_

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!!" I demanded, hiding my head under the covers of my hospital bed. Damn woman for making me stay over night here at this horrid place! I'm so cold and I have a headache.

_**WHat are you? Weak? Are you just going to let them do that to you? And I thought you were the Almighty Saiyan no Ouji, destroyer of planets and taker of lives.**_

"I am..." I whispered, the voices were right about everything.

_**Then what are you waiting for?! KILL!!**_

Something in me snapped. A smirk made it's way onto my lips. "Kill..." I growled and got out of the bed, grabbing a needle as I went by. I went over to the window and opened it, letting my polluted mind take me to the most familiar place I know.

I landed in the woods, coming up to a small house. "Kill..." I said what my 'friend' kept repeating. I kicked down the door and made my way around the familiar house. I sniffed, searching for the master bedroom.

Noises came from the back of the house and I grinned wildly. I walked back quietly, the noises sounding like sex. How dare that unfaithful woman! I kicked down the door, staring at my victim, legs over her head with a blonde between them. "OMG VEGETA!!" she screamed and the blonde got up immediatly.

I took out the needle with the toxic medicine in it and let it shine in the moonlight that was coming from the window. The blonde began to gather his clothes and I scowled. 'How dare she, the little slut...' I ignored the blonde and walked over to the cowering female. A voice, not at all mine, began to speak.

"What's the meaning of this? Can you not keep your legs closed for 3 seconds?" I, Shima, asked her.

"What are you talking about!?! This is none of your business, Vegeta! And what the hell happened to your voice?" she screamed at me, and I grabbed her by her hair.

"I am not Vegeta. I am Shima, the little voice that is in his head. Hope you like Hell, slut!" I growled and stabbed the needle into her skull.

She began to scream and twitch, the unknown medicine killing her quickly. I kept the needle in her head and thru her to the floor, laughing like a madman. Suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my head and I fell to the floor on top of my innocent victim. "What the--?" My voice returned and I had no idea where I was.

I looked down to see blood coming out of the woman's eyes, nose, and mouth. "W-what have I done?!" I screamed and stodd up, backing away from the dead body. I turned to see the blonde who had a phone to his ear, calling the police.

"Kakarot... forgive me!" I cried and burst out of the window, rushing back to the hospital, leaving Chichi to rot where she lay...

-----------------------------

Slow, dark music began to consume my body and soul. I was a crazed maniac who heard voices in my head...

_"Ring around the rosies  
Pocket full of posies  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down"  
_  
I can almost see myself in a straight jacket rocking back and forth, foaming at the mouth, senatives inside my body to keep me calm and quiet...

_"Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head.  
Into my childhood, they're spoon fed.  
Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real.  
Look at the pages that cause all this evil."  
_  
_**Let me cone out, Vegeta. Shima needs to see the world again...  
**_  
"No... you'll only kill again... I'm not like that anymore!" I held onto my head in the hospital bed, hearing my inner self, Shima, playing a song of hate for me.

_"One, two - buckle my shoe.  
Three, four - shut the door.  
Five, six - pick up sticks.  
Seven, eight - lay them straight _

London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down my fair lady."

_**Let me out! Shima needs to come out!**_

"NO! Shut up!!" I yelled, and a nurse stopped and looked into my room. I sunk down in the bed shaking, waving her off.

_"Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head.  
Into my childhood, they're spoon fed.  
Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real.  
Look at the pages that cause all this evil."  
_  
I looked around the room, paranoid about the murder I had just commited. Kakarot will never forgive me...

_**Why would he care about someone like you? He hates you like everyone else...**_

The singer began to breath heavily, ready to start screaming I could tell. I held onto my ears, but I couldn't help but LOVE the growling lyrics and thumping bass.

_"Knick-knack paddywhack, give a dog a bone.  
This old man came rolling home.(x6) _

Mary had a little lamb, it's fleece was white as snow.  
Baa Baa Black have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full.(x2)"

**_Vegeta, I need to teach people a lesson. Become the evil Saiyan no Ouji that you once where!_**

"No Shima!" I can't believe this... I'm talking to myself!!

_"Ring-a-round-the-rosies.  
Pocket full of posies.  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down.(x2) _

Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head.  
Into my childhood, they're spoon fed.  
Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real.  
Look at the pages that cause all this evil."

I stared at a small insizer knife that was catching my attention. I remember what happened when I hit my head on the wall last night. The voices went away! Shima might go away again if I pass out. I reached for the knife.

_"Knick-knack paddywhack, give a dog a bone  
Knick-knack paddywhack, give a dog a bone  
Knick-knack paddywhack, give a dog a bone  
Knick-knack paddywhack, give a dog a--"  
_  
I began to cut my wrist slowly, blood gushing out of my veins. I brought my arm up to my mouth, swallowing my own blood so's not too leave any evidence that I was slitting myself. Shima began to fade from my head and I closed my eyes, my vision fading around me. I laid down on my pillow and passed out from loosing so much blood...

--------------------------

That's the end of that chapter! Hope that you enjoyed! R&R please!


	6. Awkwardness

Hey all! I am working on Domination as we speak but I figured that I would put out another chapter for this. Hope you all enjoy!

**Warnings**: Attempted murder. Odd people in a Psych Ward. Vegeta is OOC because of his schizophrenia.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT so no suing! I do own my OC's Kazuki, Vegeta's body guards, and Dr. Lawrence. Take them and die!

-----------------------------

**_Chapter 8: Welcome to the Krypton Psychiatric Hospital  
_Goku's POV**

Vegeta was taken home the morning after the brain scans from the doctors and diagnosis by Dr. Lawrence.

"I suggest that if Mr. Isan has a horrible 'episode' at home, call me immediatly and we'll send the Krypton Psychiatric Hospital van here to pick him up and get him away from your family." I over heard Dr. Lawrence telling Bulma. Shouldn't Vegeta have a choice in that matter?

Speaking of Vegeta, where was he?

I walked around in the Capsule Corp. mansion trying to find the Prince. I could sense him in his room, a sad aura seeping out. I came into his sleeping quarters. The only light was coming thru the window, other than that, it was dark. "Geta...?" I called out softly.

He was standing at the window, looking out and sighing. "What Kakarot...?" he asked, his tone low and depressing.

"I'm sorry for... well... giving you the--"

"Kakarot, you didn't do it. There are... other things..." he interrupted me. What else could there have been?

///"Schizophrenia can be caused by many things. Head trauma, drugs, alcohol, isolation..."///

"Isolation from people?" I asked, knowing that he was anti-social.

"Stop Kakarot!" He turned and looked at me, a panicked look in his eyes.

I walked up to Vegeta and held his chin to where he was looking at me. "Please V-man... tell me everything. You can trust me." I stroked his temples with my thumbs and he sighed, a purr coming out of him. If this were any other different time, I would have pulled away immediatly... but this was such a rare moment.

"I...I can't..."

"Why not?"

He looked around the room like at the hospital, making sure we were alone. "Kakarot, I trust you and only you. Even with my life! I know that you would never reveal what I tell..." he trailed off and I nodded. "But... he won't let me..."

"Won't let you what? Who is he?" I was so confused about the whole situation.

"Shima! The man in my head. I'm hearing a voice in my head and it calls itself Shima. He won't let me do what I want anymore. He's a killer!! All he wants to do is use my body to go out and kill people! He's mainly the evil me wanting to get out!" I looked at him doubtfully. I think he just needed rest. He's hallucinating.

**Vegeta's POV**

Kakarot was looking at me as if i were making it all up. He didn't believe me... I pulled away from his warm grip to go back into the coldness of my room. "I can't believe you... You think I'm lying!" I yelled then shut my mouth. I was giving myself a headache.

Oh no...

**_Would you look at this guy! He's so sexy!_**

Shima was back... and Kakarot was right in front of me! Maybe now he'll believe me and help me like he does every other human on this Kami-forsaken planet!

**_Kakarot, you say? Wow! You haven't taken advantage of this sexy beast, why?_**

I walked away from Kakarot, going back to the window, whispering "Shut up" to Shima.

**_DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP VEGETA!!!_**

I winced and Kakarot touched my shoulder. "Go away, Kakarot. He's here..." I said, knowing that he thought I was crazy...well... I was.

"Who?" Stupid baka.

**_Wouldn't you like to just cover him up in chocolate and ravage his hot body?_**

"No..." I whispered and Kakarot noticed.

**_I would! Omigod I'm getting hard just thinking about what he can do to me..._**

Shima sent me all kinds of images of Kakarot doing everything Shima wanted him to do to my brain. I could feel myself hardening at some of the pictures. Chains, bondage, sexual torture, hot wax... I shivered.

**_You know you like it. Don't fight it..._**

"SHUT UP SHIMA!!" I yelled, scaring Kakarot to death. He had jumped 2 feet away from me. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

I need help!!

"Ok... I'm going to go on downstairs..." he hesitated towards the door and I grab his arm.

"You have to believe me! Why don't you believe me?!" I demanded.

**_Because he doesn't care about you. Just like your ex-wife and kids. And every other people that sexy Saiyan man knows..._**

'That's not true, Shima. He cares for me!' I could feel hot tears going down my cheeks and Kakarot finally began to worry again.

He brought me into his embrace and held me tight, and I began to cry in his chest. "I-I need help Kakarot! Please h-help me!!" I sobbed, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Listen, I'm going to go downstairs real quick and get a sinzu bean. Maybe that'll heal you..." he stopped and looked at me strange.

"What?" I asked, brushing my tears away.

"You right eye... it looks like it's turning... gold." He said and I thought nothing on it. "Never mind. I'll go get the bean, ok? Stay here." he gave me a reassuring smile and left quickly.

My headache went away and I looked into the mirror. My right eye was completely golden! And then suddenly, before I could stop it, I snapped again...

**Shima's POV**

I looked around the room and smirked. Then I checked myself out in the mirror, admiring my golden eye that signified that I was out and ready to do some 'business'. "Kill..." I growled, loving the velvety voice I had. I opened a drawer and grabbed a small dagger. "The woman first. How dare she treat me so bad. Sending me to the hospital..."

I walked out of the room and down the stairs, gripping the dagger tighter, dying to see the crimson blood of a human spilling on the floor. I made it to the living room where the family was sitting and I grinned, showing my teeth and the dagger.

Next was screaming, some blood splattering on the wall, and a MASSIVE hit to my head. I fell to the floor and disappeared from Vegeta's mind...

**Vegeta's POV**

I awoke to find my eldest child on the floor, his side slashed open with a dagger next to him. I could smell his metallic tasting red liquid on my hands. Mesmerized for milliseconds, I licked the dark saiyan blood. A shiver went down my spine and then I snapped back to reality, seeing that Kakarot had given my son the senzu bean that was meant for me, and it seemed that he was the one who knocked Shima out of me.

"I...I'm sorry..." I sat up and began to shake without control. Shima/I had hurt my son...

"Dr. Lawrence! Please come pick up Vegeta!! He just tried to kill our son!!"

Kakarot grabbed me and held me in place. I heard sirens and a large white van pulled into the driveway. I began to freak out, frantically trying to escape. "Kakarot please! Don't let them take me away! I won't do it again!! They can't take me! Not again! I can't let it happen again!" I pleaded my mind giving me the completely wrong words. I stared at him, tears coming again.

Two large black men in white coats with a large needle came up to the front door and Bulma let them in. "Kakarot please! You have to understand! It wasn't me!!" He looked at me and he began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Vegeta..." he sobbed and I felt ki restraints click onto my ankles. My energy drained from my body and I felt powerless to the black men who stuck the needle into my arm, releasing senatives into my blood stream.

I jerked and twitched before feeling a wave of fatigue hit me. I closed my eyes and relaxed, before feeling myself getting hauled into a truck with padding and Kakarot yelling that he was going to get me out ASAP. Then I passed out...

**Goku's POV**

They took Vegeta to the Krypton Psychiatric Hospital and I sat in the living room, police officers investigating and asking questions. Dr. Lawrence came up to me and sighed. "Mr. Son... we need to tell you something..." he said and I didn't look at him.

"What is it?" I asked, no emotion in my voice.

"Vegeta will be staying in the Krypton Psychiatric Hospital until he is safe to go back into the real world. Now, supposedly this man, Shima, is the killer inside of Vegeta wanting to come out. We at the Krypton Psychiatric Hospital are going to do the best we can to get rid of his illness."

"How long will it take...?" I asked. All i wanted to know is when he'll be free.

"...A few years..."

Again, I said nothing. 'Should've figured that...' I thought.

"There is something else..." I looked at him.

"Vegeta killed you wife, Chichi... I'm sorry..."

----------------------------------

The van pulled up to a large white building, rectangular windows, and a chain-link fence with barbed wire at the top surrounding a huge yard. Vegeta looked out of the window to see people in white coats chaperoning some people walking weird or even crawling. The Prince made a face.

"This is all your fault, Shima..." Vegeta whispered so the large men driving woudn't hear him talking to himself.

**_My fault?! Who's the one who did drugs after a head injury?? It's your fault I'm here..._**

"Shut up! Just don't make me have another spaz attack on my first day!" he talked out loud, immediatly putting his hand over his mouth.

The men up front looked back at him and chuckled. "Don't worry, Mr. Isan. We're getting you to a nice, safe, happy place where you can talk to yourself all you want." One said and the other began to laugh.

Vegeta growled and looked down at his ankles where the ki restraints were skin tight. 'There's gotta be a way to take these off...' he thought, grabbing at them. No matter how much he pulled and tugged at them, they didn't budge. 'DAMN!' he thought and rested his head on the padded wall in the van.

The van came to a sudden hault, jutting Vegeta across the padding. Some talking and then the back doors opened, revealing the two black men with more sedatives in their grasp. Vegeta panicked and back away, only to be hauled up with ease from the men. Now that he had the strength of a normal human, he was powerless to the big men.

They held onto his arms and led him inside of the building. The first thing the Prince saw was 6 men dressed as Napoleon, fighting over who was the real French Leader. He scowled and grunted, looking at the black man who had a scar on his left eye. "What's with them?" he mumbled, glancing at the Napoleon 'wanna-be's.'

"Do you know how many people who think they are Napoleon? I do..." he sighed heavily, telling Vegeta how many people thought they were.

More people caught Vegeta's eye as they walked down the hall, going to an office. A man constantly jumping up and down, another man in a wheelchair staring at him...saliva going down his chin...

Vegeta, more angry than fearful, jerked towards the man in the wheelchair, snarling at him. "What are you looking at!?!" he demanded and the man turned away, other people walking away or looking at him. He stared down the man who was jumping constantly, scaring him away. The black men just held onto him, letting him yell and growl at the crazies, but not letting him go up to them.

He passed by a woman in baggy clothes, cross-dressed as a man, but with long dark brown hair that had a light tint of blood red in them. She was with another person; a man standing on all fours like an animal. Both people looked at him and smiled. The cold-hearted Prince spit at them and managed to show them his middle finger.

The 3 men went into a huge office, facing out towards the highway. A tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes came in the room and Vegeta recognized him on the spot. "Dr. Lawrence?!"

"Hello Vegeta. I knew I'd see you soon!" the brain specialist smiled at him.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Vegeta demanded, not liking the doctor one bit.

"Didn't Mrs. Briefs tell you? I own this place." The Saiyan no Ouji went silent, waiting for the doctor to explain further. "The doctors at the Hope Medical Center called me when they saw how large your brain ventricles had gotten. They thought that you had a rare mental illness and they were right. You may be wondering to yourself how I figured out you got schizophrenia. Well, the Brain Wave Transmitter they used on you is specially made to catch anything worng with the Brain and translate it to us. That same machine is used here all the time. Now, it's not always correct, but we usually hit the right diagnosis."

Vegeta thought on this for a second. "That still doesn't tell me that you are sure I have schizophrenia." he smirked at his wise mind.

Dr. Lawrence sighed. "Mr. Isan, are you hearing voices in your head?"

**_DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!!!_**

Vegeta winced unnoticable and nodded to Dr. Lawrence,

**_You bastard..._**

'I didn't "tell" him, Shima. I simply nodded.' Vegeta thought and smirked mentally. "That is a number one factor of schizophrenia, Vegeta. Hallucination to an extreme; like voices. I'm sorry..." the doctor looked at the Prince who only rolled his eyes.

"Fine. So I have schizophrenia. I can live with that. How long am I going to be here?" he asked, not ready to hear the time.

"2-4 years..."

"WHAT!?!" Vegeta stood up, desperatly wanting to power up and blast that man to Hell. The two black men grabbed him and sat him back down. "You're kidding right?"

"No Vegeta. Not much is known about schizophrenia. You will be perfect for studying how you deal with it and when does your episodes come, how do they come, what are you like after an episode, can you live around people without harming them--"

"Listen doctor. I'm not some test animal. I'm an elite Sai--"

**_Do we need them to think you're even more crazy if you tell them your little speech about Saiyans and different planets?_**

'...good point...' the Prince shut his mouth and allowed Dr. Lawrence to finish his rant about what they want and all that crap.

"Now, Dr. Jones and Dr. Terance are going to take you to your room and you may go around and check the place out."

"That's it? You're allowing me to go around freely??" Vegeta asked in disbelief. 'What kind of hospital is this?'

"Oh Kami no! Dr. Jones and Dr. Terance aren't going to be far behind you. They aren't going to be next to you like they were when they brought you here. I like my patients to feel comfortable with their surroundings. This hospital is different from the other Psych wards out there."

"Were you trying to be funny? I'm not at all happy that I have to be in a 'Psych Ward' as you say. Keep your humor to yourself..." Vegeta said dully and stood up. Dr. Jones and Dr. Terance took him by the arm again and they left the room.

They went down several halls, up flights of stairs, down an elevator and made it to a room with a bed, a dresser, a lamp, some side drawers, a small closet and a window with black curtains. "Ooh it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside..." Sarcasim came from the Prince. Dr. Jones and Dr. Terance chuckled.

Eventually Vegeta got settled into his room and was on his way exploring the place out. He went down halls and looked into rooms, seeing and feeling out the 'crazies' as he was now going to call them.

"Hello!" A woman's voice scared Vegeta to death. He turned around and saw the same woman he had seen earlier.

"Are you trying to kill me!?? Don't do that!!" Vegeta yelled, only making the woman grin wider.

"The name's Kazuki! What are you in for?" Kazuki asked.

"Woman, just leave me alone!"

"I'm not a woman!! I'm a man!" Kazuki yelled at him.

Vegeta went silent. He walked around the crazy, trying to figure out if the she-man was right. Large breasts, tight ass, soft pale skin. Yep, Kazuki was a woman. Dr. Jones and Dr. Terance came up to him and Dr. Jones whispered in his ear, "Simoko here has MPD. Or Multiple Personality Disorder. She thinks she's a man and 'HE' calls himself Kazuki. There's times when she switches personalities from one second to the next."

"So it's Simoko when he's a she and Kazuki when she's a he??" Vegeta figured it out. Dr. Jones and Dr. Terance nodded. "Ah..." he said, confused.

He then looked at Kazuki and sighed. "My name is Vegeta." the Prince mumbled and Kazuki smiled some more.

"Want me to show you around?" MPD inflicted Kazuki offered, holding out 'his' hand.

Vegeta looked at Dr. Jones and Dr. Terance, then to Kazuki. 'Might as well... I need to make some friends anyway or I'll just end up killing myself...' he thought at smiled at 'him'.

"Sure..." Vegeta took Kazuki's hand and they left to explore some more.

-----------------------------------------

There you go! Hope you enjoy! R&R please!


	7. Voices Will No Longer Be Updated

Hello all.

I just wanted to inform you that this story will no longer be updated. As you can see it has been years since I have touched it and I have no plans to continue. Nor do I plan to do a remake. If you are interested still in a story of mental illness, please check out "Domination." It features Goten with schizophrenia instead and I do plan to finish it, as well as edit the first 10 chapters. Eventually I plan to delete this story off of the site all together, so enjoy it while you can.

Thank you for your continued support.

Android 22


End file.
